Sheldon Swifties XLI: Intervention
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Sheldon Swifties XLI: "Intervention…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: All is Chuck's…

"So…" Earnestly…

"Sooo…." Reassuringly…

"So what?..." Perturbed…

"Sheldon…You know that we've all grown very fond of Amy…Astonishing as that thought might have been, not long ago…"

"And you know…" wave of hand… "There's no one who loves the Shamy more than your ole pal, Penny…"

"That's still a very annoying juvenile mishmash of our names, even if your bestie my official girlfriend has come to tolerate it…"

"Actually she's told me she kinda likes it now…"

"True, she has become increasingly susceptible to sentimental emotional trivia over the past few years…I think I need to speak to her about that…"

"See…" Leonard sighed, leaning forward on his chair… "That's kinda our point here…Sheldon, Amy has really gotten herself emotionally committed to you…I mean really committed…"

"Really committed…" Penny echoed…Also leaning forward, on sofa…

"I mean the girl is talking about marriage, Sheldon…Marriage…In four years, yes, but…" shrug… "And I can tell you there's no greater evidence of commitment to a relationship than…" pause at Penny's stare… "What?..."

"I think we're drifting off target here, Hofstadter…" she frowned… "This is about our friends, not us…"

"Just sayin'…" shrug… "It is a pretty big commitment…And Amy's being willing to go for it…"

"Leonard…" Penny, sternly…Blinking at him intently… "I thought we'd agreed…Until I offer…"

"I'm just sayin…" he sat back, glumly…

"Yeah…Anyway, sweetie, getting back to what we're here for…Amy is really emotionally tied up now in this thing…Whatever it is…With you…And we're worried, Leonard and I…About your commitment…"

"I see…Is this getting back to that coital question of a few weeks ago?...Because I did say…"

"And I am still recovering from the shock…" Penny nodded… "But see…"

"But…'Cause you haven't indicated any marital interest…" Leonard hastily…

"Just sayin'…" he eyed the glaring Penny…

"Oh…You're concerned my commitment is not as intense as Amy's and that she might be hurt?..." thoughtful nod…

Uh… "Yeah, actually…That's right on the nail…" Penny agreed, a bit dumbfounded…

Sheldon?...Without any additional prompting…?

Oh…God…Will I ever be loved like that?...Involuntary sigh…

"And this is some sort of emotional intervention for us?...To persuade me to 'move along'…In a relationship which I must point out has, given my avoidance of human contact over the years, been moving at light speed pace…"

Ummn… Well…Leonard and Penny eyed each other, shrugging, nodding…

"Well, it's very kind of you to be concerned for Amy, I must say, but frankly you two are hardly fit people to be offering relationship counseling…"

Point there…Leonard thought…

"I mean your relationship while on surface extremely close in the physical sense has almost no solid emotional foundation except a shared desperation…"

"Say what?..." Penny stared…

"Do you share common interests?...No…Do you appreciate each other's abilities…" Hmm-hmmpf…Hee… "Hardly…"

"Now wait a mo, bucko…I admire Leonard a lot…And he…Well, he…Ummn…"

"Oh, admiration city…" Leonard, hastily…

"Really…" Penny drily…

"Exactly…" Sheldon noted… "Now as to your physical lack of compatibility…"

"Opposites…Attract…" Penny, a bit desperately…

"Please…You'd base your lives and any chance of future happiness on old wives' tales?..." Sheldon shared…

"But we love each other…" Leonard, a bit lamely…

"Indeed…And yet Penny fears to make a commitment, while frankly Leonard?...Your desperate efforts to secure one rather belie the solidity of this relationship…"

"Oh…" Penny, tearing…

"Now wait a minute, Sheldon…I love Penny…No one can deny that…"

"Fine…I'll grant it…"

"And Penny…Well…"

"Yes?..."

"Well, I'm sure that in time…Well…I hope…I mean, no pressure…" hasty glance Pennyward…

"Uh-huh…Well, again I say…Not exactly sterling credentials for relationship councilors, people…"

"So are you saying we don't have a future?...We've got no hope?...I'm…Er, we're…Wasting our time…" Leonard, glumly…

"Are you saying that, Leonard?..." Sheldon, solemn gaze…

"Leonard?..." Penny, anxiously… "Are you…?"

"No!...No, certainly not!...I love Penny…I'll wait as long as it takes for her to be…"

"I love you…" Penny murmured… "Oh, Leonard, Leonard…I really do…Forgive me for being so afraid…I've been so afraid you really didn't love me, just the…You know…The effect…The pretty face…And I've been afraid of losing my ambitions and my career to settle…"

"Settle?...Settle?!..." Leonard… "Penny, when have I ever, ever asked you to give up anything?!...I love you, I don't want you not to do your work or be happy in your career…I would never expect you to give up any of that…"

"I know…" Small voice… "I know, Leonard…Oh, but Leonard…I've been such a failure…Total failure…At acting…At everything…I keep worrying I might marry you and use you as an excuse to give up…And then, years from now…I'd end up blaming you…And the children…When it's all my own fault…For being such a…" weeping…

"No, Penny…Penny…That's not gonna happen…I won't let it happen…Come on…Sheldon, you're totally wrong about us…We share all the basic things…We need each other…And we're gonna be fine, however long it may take to get us fully sorted out…Now, could you leave us a minute?..."

"Yeah…Oh, Leonard…"

"Fine…I'll be in my room…"

"Hello, Amy?...Yes…Yes, the intervention worked just fine as you so brilliantly predicted…" sigh… " The things we do for those two, darling…Oh, I love you, too…"


End file.
